the_star_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Ritari
The Ritari (also known as Giga-Suits, Isunari Knights, or Walk-tank Frames) are the mainstay combat mech used by the Isunari Empire. They boast a vast array of fearsome ranged weaponry as well as a complement of technologically advanced support systems on a bulky overshielded frame that offers the Isunari pilot within a great deal of protection. Of all the strange weapons and auxiliary technology employed by the Isunari, the Ritari is one of the most distinctive and recognizable due to its reputation as a sturdy and lethal weapon of war. Their creation has largely made battle-tanks obsolete in Isunari combat situations, and thusly battle-tanks or 'Isunari Tankiki' are only used during low-ressistance occupations or on low-income planets, as Ritari are fairly expensive to manufacture. Overview and General Armament The Ritari are generally humanoid in shape and stand at 3-6 meters in height and can be manufactured to be bulky or fairly slim. In addition to their standard bipedal movement, Ritari are equipped with JPPs (Jump-Pulse-Packs) that propel them a maximum distance of 8 meters at a time, after each pulse they require a 15 second recharge before another pulse can be preformed. They are also sometimes equipped with RPAs (Rocket-Propelled Anchors), small anchors attached to a long metallic cable located between the two torso joins. These can be used offensively to stab through opponents or close distance between the Ritari and a tank of some sort. But they can also be used for mobility by latching on to an object, then retracting the cable, pulling the Ritari towards the object. Visual data is gathered through four Visuspheres, spherical advanced cameras that provide a live video feed to the pilot. These are located on the 'head' of the Ritari. The largest sphere provides a standard feed while the other three can be utilized for infared, night vision, and x-ray visuals. Knocking off the head of a Ritari is the easiest way to neutralize them as it renders the pilot essentially blind, though they will still be able to recieve audio and video transmitions from other sources. From a defensive standpoint Ritari are highly impressive. They are coated in a nano-alloy with a high impact resistance, and in turn coated with 3-5 overshields giving them the Isunari weaponry signature energy resistance as well. The material used for armor is also generally lightweight and thus allows for decent mobility. Offensively, on average Ritari boast 3-4 total weapons systems. The almost always are equipped with RPAs, and two arms. These arms are generally equipped with one Light Weapon (generally kinetic), and one Heavy Weapon (generally energy, plasma, or rocket based) respectively. They are also sometimes equipped with a special weapon or deployable drone on their shoulder. However as Ritari are highly customizable and variable, often high-ranking officers will have custom built Ritari with special mobility capabilities, weapons, and even unique armors. It should be noted that as of the Third Generation of Ritari, there are three generally mass-produced Ritari styles: Heavy Weapons, Infantry, and Stealth. Interior Mechanics Power Source Ritari are powered with a rechargable Ecocrystal battery and thusly are largely unaffected by EMPs. This battery is generally located inside of the head or torso of the Ritari. If destroyed during combat, the Ritari will either cease to function and auto-eject, or it will explode/implode. Interface Inside the cockpit of Ritari are 1-5 panoramic display screens which can be used as outputs for the Visuspheres on the head. They can also be used to display maps (including ID signals and landmarks), status, or even a video communication system with other pilots or officers. It also hosts the standard keyboard setup, two joysticks, and switches. Styles After the intergration of the Kaivivi into the Isunari Empire new metals and energy systems were explored. This led to the creation of the Third Generation of Ritari and in turn the three general Ritari types: Heavy, Infantry, and Stealth. Heavy Heavy Ritari generally are larger, bulkier, and equipped with a combination of rocket weapons and energy weapons. They are most commonly used for crowd-control, siege, and against other large vehicles. Infantry Infantry Ritari are just latest editions of the Standard 2nd and 1st generation Ritari. Classic 4-weapon (Anchor, Light, Heavy, Special) set up and look. Stealth Stealth Ritari are one of the most interesting and Kaivivi inspired designs in the Isunari military. They make use of smaller frames, only about twice the size of the average Isunari pilot, and make use of cloaking technology, seeker missiles, mines, and drones. They are generally used for sabotages and stealth operations. Ileri Ileri meaning “Advanced” in the old Isunari tongue. These are truly the finest example of Isunari military technology in the First Era. These mechanized beasts stand at 9 meters tall and require three pilots and an advanced AI to run properly. They command a total of 6 weapons with massive firepower. Any of these weapons can be switched out in favor of a Massive Disruptor Warhammer. They also bear 8 overshields and a unique alloy armor. Ritari By Generation First Generation The First Generation of Ritari is generally thought to have been designed on Estisia, before the mass exodus. It's design wasn't revisited until Sattumus colonization however. *I-R1 Battlesuit (Prototype) Second Generation The Second Generation of Ritari is considered to be the refinement of the original designs and saw the implementation of the 4-weapon system as well as the Jump-Packs. *II-R0 Ritari (Prototype) *II-R1 Ritari Knight (Mass Produced) *II-R3 Ritari Enforcer (Mass Produced) *XS-R1 Experimental (Prototype) Third Generation The Third Generation introduced the three types and the trend of custom units. These were ushered in after Kaivivi Intergration. *III-R3 Ritari Standard (Prototype) *III-R5 Infantry (Mass Produced) *III-R6 Heavy (Mass Produced) *II-R7 Diminutive (Prototype) *III-R9 Stealth (Mass Produced) *XS-R12 Ileri (Prototype) Fourth Generation The Fourth Generation was when Ritari became truly symbolic of the might of Isunari military. The first wave of 4th Gen units were made around the time the Mazurad were intergrated, and the later units of the generation were being made during the starting years of the Isunari/Eos Conflict *IV-R1 Ritari (Prototype) *IV-R2 Infantry (Mass Produced) *IV-R3 Heavy (Mass Produced) *IV-R4 Diminutive (Prototype) *IV-R9 Stealth (Mass Produced) *XR-R13 Ileri (Prototype) *XR-R18 Ileri (Mass Produced) *SR-R01 Gal'rahd (Unique) *SR-R04 Alkathand (Unique) *SR-R05 Greafax (Unique) *XR-R23 Kaivivi (Prototype) *SR-R08 K'rbn (Unique) Notable Unique Ritari Progenitor The first Ritari built after the colonization of Sattumus. Generally called I-R1. It is considered useless by today's standards but still exists in a museum on Sattumus. XS-R1 XS-R1 Experimental was the prototype for the mass-production Ileri and took 2 generations to be put into effect. The original design was massive and even heavier on firepower. It also held 20 overshields and a float-system. This unit was not mass produced as it costed a fortune to create. It still apparently exists somewhere on one of the Tattorii's ships and is said to be used by xem as a personal combat unit. Gal'rad The SR-R01 Gal'rad was the first completely custom Ritari comissioned by the Third Tattorii for Commander Ghisk after his extraordinary military service during The Battle of Starfall. It was a green/red unit infantry-style unit with a unique head. It hosted a superior Jump-Pack as well as a Hadron Canon on its shoulder. In addition it boasted a ES-Chaingun on its light weapon arm. K'rbn SR-R08 K'rbn was the first non-prototype Ritari designed to be piloted by a Kaivivi, in this case Captain Xathk. It was about the size of a Stealth unit and hosted a unique head, and drill-like weapon on it's light weapon arm. Its heavy weapon arm hosted a unique high-power pulse cannon that was able to destroy weaker shields and dent metal even from a fairly long distance (5 meters max). Its shoulder was equipped with a deployable chaingun drone. Category:Isunari Empire Category:Weapons Category:Power Armor Category:Technology